May 3, 2000 Thunder results
The May 3, 2000 Edition of WCW Thunder is a Professional wrestling television show of World Championship Wrestling's, which took place on May 2, 2000 at the Mid-South Coliseum in Memphis, Tennessee. Results ; ; *Chris Kanyon defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Kimberly) in a New York Rules Match (3:24) *Lex Luger defeated The Wall in a Tables Match (3:38) *Ric Flair fought Billy Kidman to a no contest (6:17) *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Vampiro in a New York Rules Match (0:47) *Sting defeated Mike Awesome in a New York Rules Match (2:14) *Hulk Hogan defeated Scott Steiner (w/ Midajah & Shakira) via count-out in a New York Rules Match (2:37) *Brian Adams & Bryan Clarke defeated Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell in a New York Rules Match *Ric Flair won a 41-man battle royal (22:41) *Ric Flair defeated Asya, Bam Bam Bigelow, Big Ron, Big T, Big Vito, Billy Kidman, Brian Adams, Bryan Clarke, Buff Bagwell, Cassius, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Chris Candido, Chris Kanyon, Curt Hennig, Diamond Dallas Page, Disco Inferno, Heavy D, Horace Hogan, Hugh Morrus, Hulk Hogan, Jeff Jarrett, Jim Duggan, Johnny The Bull, Konnan, Madusa, Mike Awesome, Mona, Norman Smiley, Randy Savage, Rey Mysterio Jr., Scott Steiner, Shane Douglas, Shawn Stasiak, Stevie Ray, Sting, Tank Abbott, The Cat, The Wall, Vampiro & Van Hammer in a WCW World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership 41 man Battle Royal (19:27) Other Segments *Included an opening segment with Diamond Dallas Page, Hulk Hogan, Sting, Lex Luger, Ric Flair, and Curt Hennig, along with Chris Kanyon, Brian Adams, Horace Hogan, and Hugh Morrus attacking Vince Russo, Eric Bischoff, Buff Bagwell, Jeff Jarrett, Shane Douglas, and Mike Awesome as they arrived outside in their limo :*Moments later, Russo entered a dressing room and yelled at Billy Kidman, Vampiro, Torrie Wilson, Shawn Stasiak, Ernest Miller, Chris Candido, Tammy Sytch, & the Wall for not having their backs, with Kimberly and the kidnapped Elizabeth escorting the faction out to the ring :*Russo then called out the Millionaire's Club to the stage, with Russo announcing tonight would feature "New York Rules" matches (no referee, no rules, count your own falls) between randomly selected members of the New Blood and Millionaire's Club, with Russo then addressing Ric Flair as "Slick Dick," with Flair then calling Russo a "dipshit" and accepting the challenge before a massive brawl took place in the ring *Featured Scott Steiner grabbing both Bischoff & Russo by the throat for not sending any help out as Steiner was double-teamed by Hogan & Morrus during his match, with Steiner then storming off Commentators *Tony Schiavone *Mike Tenay *Bobby Heenan Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 5-3-00 Thunder 1.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 2.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 3.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 4.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 5.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 6.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 7.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 8.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 9.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 10.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 11.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 12.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 13.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 14.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 15.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 16.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 17.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 18.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 19.jpg 5-3-00 Thunder 20.jpg External links * Thunder #109 * Thunder #110 on WWE Network Category:2000 television events